


Raise You (Like a Phoenix)

by Abbie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lazarus Pit, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you say, if I told you I could bring her back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise You (Like a Phoenix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/gifts).



> This was a five-sentence-fic prompt from sarcastic_fina that obviously outgrew its five-sentence restrictions. However, this does mean I have no plans to continue it (at this time.)

"What would you say, if I told you I could bring her back?"

The words penetrated the fog of agony that surrounded Oliver, and he lifted his head, tears making tracks through the grit on his cheeks as he cradled Felicity in his lap, her skin still warm—though not as warm as the blood painting her shirt to her chest and stomach, no longer pumping sluggishly through the puncture under her sternum, just beneath his hands.

He stared up, almost uncomprehending, at Sara, who stood only a few feet away in her leathers, wig and mask gone somewhere, Slade’s body—head caved in beyond repair, beyond recognition—just behind her.

Where was Diggle? Where was Roy? They were supposed to be getting help, _where were they_?

But there was no one to help anymore, Oliver knew. There was no heartbeat in Felicity’s quiet chest.

And yet. And yet Sara spoke those words in that order as if they could make _sense_.

Oliver continued to stare at Sara, at her face, coated in soot and splattered with blood, brows screwed up in pain and mouth pinched by sorrow. He dragged his voice, deep and gravelly and shattered, up from his throat and asked, “How?”

"When I was with the League…" Sara started, slowly, hesitantly, as if she wasn’t sure she should be telling him this, as if this offer might not be worth it—as if _anything_ could be not worth whatever devil’s bargain could bring Felicity back. “Ra’s al Ghul, he had a secret. Something that’s kept him alive a long, long time, when he should have been dead hundreds of times over. Nyssa showed me, once. She thought I’d be hers forever, that we’d use—use the Lazarus pit together one day, maybe.”

"Lazarus pit?" Oliver repeated in impatient confusion. "Sara, _how is this supposed to bring her back_?”

Sara flinched away from some memory, eyes focusing on his face again, then dropping to Felicity’s, blank and pale—eyes open and empty. “I don’t know how it works. But R’as goes in, old, or wounded, even dead, according to Nyssa dead for hours, even days—and then he comes out young, and whole, alive and strong.” She saw the wild glint enter Oliver’s eyes and grimaced. “But Ollie, there’s a catch.”

Oliver was already surging to his feet, Felicity’s cooling body hanging limp in his arms. His eyes were wide, crazy with grief, jaw square with determination. “I don’t care. I _don’t care_ , Sara. Take us there. _Now_.”


End file.
